Kirby Star Allies
|platforms = Nintendo Switch |image = |pal_boxart = |jap_boxart = }} Kirby Star Allies (sometimes written Kirby: Star Allies), known in Japan as 星のカービィ スターアライズ (Hoshi no Kabi: Sutā Araizu, meaning Kirby of the Stars: Star Allies), is a game in the Kirby series, set to be released on March 16, 2018 worldwide. It is the first game in the series for the Nintendo Switch. Story Gameplay Kirby Star Allies is a traditional platformer Kirby game, in which the player controls Kirby, whose objective is to get to the end of each stage through the use of Copy Abilities. Kirby retains his traditional moves; the Inhale, Star Spit, Slide attack, Air Gun, and floating. The game is a 2.5D platformer, meaning that the characters move on a two-dimensional plane in a 3D environment. Two game mechanics return from previous installments of the Kirby series; those of Mix abilities (from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and Kirby: Squeak Squad, ''though in this game they are called Friend Abilities.) and Helpers (from ''Kirby Super Star and its remake). In a manner similar to the mechanic shown in the trailer for the unreleased Kirby GCN, there can be four player-controlled or CPU-controlled Helpers at one time. Kirby must throw a heart item at certain types of enemy in order to turn it into a Helper. Helpers can assist Kirby in multiple ways, allowing for combo moves such as creating a circular formation that allows them to roll ahead in certain areas. The player can also mix Helper Abilities, though it is currently unknown how this mechanic will work. Characters Playable characters *Kirby Helpers *Beetley *Bio Spark *Birdon *Blade Knight *Bonkers *Broom Hatter *Bugzzy *Burning Leo *Chilly *Como *Driblee *Gim *Knuckle Joe *NESP *Parasol Waddle Dee *Plugg *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Rocky *Sir Kibble *Vividria *Waddle Doo *Wester Allies *ChuChu (cameo) *Nago (cameo) *Pitch (cameo) Enemies *Beetley *Bio Spark *Birdon *Blade Knight *Blipper *Bouncy *Bronto Burt *Broom Hatter *Burning Leo *Cappy *Chilly *Chip *Como *Coner *Driblee *Gim *Gordo *Grizzo *Kabu *NESP *Noddy *Nruff *Parasol Waddle Dee *Plugg *Poppy Bros. Jr *Propeller *Puppet Waddle Dee *Rocky *Shotzo *Sir Kibble *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Wester *Unnamed tiki enemy *Unnamed fiery ghost enemy *Unnamed enemy with a fire shield *Unnamed red enemy inside a water bubble *Unnamed confetti bird Mid-bosses *Bonkers *Bugzzy *Mr. Frosty *Vividria Bosses *Francisca *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Whispy Woods *Unnamed Cloaked Figure Copy Abilities The game will feature 28 standard Copy Abilities, as well as the ability to mix certain abilities together into Friend Abilities, similarly to how mixing abilities worked in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and Kirby: Squeak Squad. Abilities in bold are confirmed to be able to be imbued with an element to become a Friend Ability. Copy Abilities *Artist *Beam *Beetle *'Bomb' *Cleaning *'Cutter' *ESP *Fighter *Fire *'Hammer' *Ice *'Ninja' *Parasol *Plasma *Sleep *Spider *Stone *'Sword' *Suplex *Water *'Whip' *Wing *'Yo-Yo' Elements *Beam *Cleaning *Fire *Ice *Plasma *Water Levels Items *Food *1UP *Star *Puzzle Piece Objects *Apple *Cannon Trivia *This game greatly resembles the first attempt at Kirby GCN, a cancelled game for the Nintendo GameCube. It resembles Kirby's Return to Dream Land as well, though this is because Kirby GCN was reworked into Kirby's Return to Dream Land. *''Kirby Star Allies'' is the first first-party 2D platformer released on Nintendo Switch. *Helpers can be mixed with abilities themselves, a first for the series. This was seen in the portion of the trailer with Whispy Woods. *Helpers wear the hat that corresponds to their ability, unlike Helpers in Kirby Super Star and its remake. *Helpers reflect the colors of the player playing them. Any helpers who are player 2 are yellow, helpers who are player 3 are blue, and helpers who are player 4 are green. This concept is reused from Kirby GCN. *This is Nago, Pitch, and ChuChu's first appearance in the flesh since their debut 21 years before Kirby Star Allies in ''Kirby's Dream Land 3''. *King Dedede, when he transforms, greatly resembles his transformation in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! when he was possessed by the Demon Frog. *This is the first Kirby game to be localized into Chinese, in both Traditional and Simplified forms. *For unknown reasons, when the official Nintendo website lists Kirby Star Allies in a recommended games section, it states the release date of the game is June 30, 2018. This is incorrect, as the January 11 Nintendo Direct confirmed the actual release date to be March 16, 2018. *''Kirby Star Allies'' is the fourth Kirby game to have an E10+ ESRB rating. *''Kirby Star Allies is the first ''Kirby game to have a happy Kirby on the North American box art since Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. *''Kirby Star Allies'' is the first Kirby game to see release worldwide on the same day. *This is the third Kirby game to have Helpers. The other two are Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra. *The power of the new Artist ability, when paired with the hat, is reminiscent of the aspiring artist, Adeleine from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Artwork KSA Kirby Artwork.png|Kirby Artist1.png|Artist Kirby KSA Spider Kirby artwork.png|Spider Kirby CleaningKSA.png|Cleaning Kirby KSA Kirby Artwork 2.png|Kirby with a heart item KSA Burning Leo and Flame sword kirby artwork.png|Burning Leo and Kirby KSA Kirby and Poppy Bros. Jr. artwork cropped.png|Poppy Bros. Jr. and Kirby KSA Cleaning Kirby and curling stone Artwork.png|Cleaning Kirby with Curling Stone KSA_Yo-yo_kirby.png|Yo-yo Kirby with fire KSA_yo-yo_kirby_Artwork.png|Yo-yo Kirby KSA Helper Artwork.png|Friend Abilities with Helpers KSA Character Artwork.png|Unnamed enemy KSA Macho Dedede.png|King Dedede Hero-driblee.png|Driblee Vividria_Kirby_Star_Allies_Artwork.png|Vividria Gim_Kirby_Star_Allies_Artwork.png|Gim with a Water Yo-Yo KSA_Poppy_Bros._Jr..png|Poppy Bros. Jr. with a Cleaning Bomb KSA_Blade_Knight.png|Blade Knight with an Ice Sword KSA_Bonkers_Artwork.png|Bonkers with a Plasma Hammer KSA_Parasol_Waddle_Dee.png|Parasol Waddle Dee Bio_Spark_Star_Allies.png|Bio Spark with a Fire Katana Logos KirbyforNintendoSwitchlogovariant.png| Logo KirbyStarAlliesLogoJP.png| Logo Boxart KSA Boxart.jpg| Boxart KSA BOX UK.png| Boxart KSA JP Box.jpg| Boxart Icon KSA Icon.jpg| Icon Gallery KSw Screenshot 1.png|Sword Kirby slashes a Bronto Burt. KSw Screenshot 2.png|Stone Kirby, as a Curling Stone, freezes Cappies. KSw Screenshot 3.png|Kirby converts an enemy Poppy Bros. Jr. into a Helper. KSw Screenshot 4.png|Kirby and Parasol Waddle Dee solve a puzzle. KSw Screenshot 5.png|Sword Kirby powers up his sword with Fire. KSw Screenshot 6.png|Bomb Kirby powers up his bomb with Water. KSw Screenshot 7.png|Kirby and his Helpers form a wheel. KSw Screenshot 8.png|Kirby and his Helpers shoot out of Cannons. KSw Screenshot 9.png|Kirby and his Helpers battle Mr. Frosty. KSw Screenshot 10.png|Kirby and his Helpers battle Whispy Woods. KSw Screenshot 11.png|Kirby travels across the level map. KSw Screenshot 12.png|Kirby and his Helpers clear a stage. KSA Puzzle Piece.jpg|A new collectible, the Puzzle Piece Buff De De De.png|Transformed King Dedede File:Spider Ability.jpeg|Kirby's Spider Copy Ability. File:Friend Abilities.jpeg|Friend Abilities introduction. File:Artist Ability.jpeg|Kirby's Artist Copy Ability. File:New Mechanic Friend Train.jpeg|The Friend Train. File:00000965 11.jpg|The large heart. File:Scan_15.jpg|Japanese magazine scan File:Scan_16.jpg|Japanese magazine scan File:Scan_17.jpg|Japanese magazine scan File:Scan_18.jpg|Japanese magazine scan References ja:星のカービィ スターアライズ zh:星之卡比 群星联盟 Category:2010s Games Category:Traditional platformers